a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of a rotating electric machine having a core, and more particularly to the improvement of the structure for processing end wires of coils wound around salient poles of a stator core.
b) Background Art
A coil is generally wound around each salient pole of a stator core in a rotating electric machine having a core by means of a winding machine adopting a nozzle system in which a wire is supplied through a nozzle. In such a system, since the front and rear end wires of the coil in each phase must be coupled to end wires of the coil in another phase or an external circuit, various devices are applied to process end wires of the coil in the midst of winding process using the winding machine.
For example, the stator shown in FIG. 28 comprises a stator core 41, a ring-shaped core holder 42 assembled to the ring-shaped portion provided inside the stator core 41, and a plurality of terminals 43 piercing through the core holder 42 in the direction of the thickness of the holder 42. These terminals 43 are projected from both planes of the stator core 41 and used to connect and fix the end wires of coils 44, thereby carrying out the winding process. The state in which the coils 44 are wound in the stator core 41 is called "a core coil unit". In order to install this core coil unit on a circuit substrate 45, cream solder or the like is previously applied to soldering lands 46 on a circuit substrate 45, and the terminals 43 protruding from the stator core 41 toward the circuit substrate 45 are positioned at the soldering lands 46 to enable reflow soldering.
Another example shown in FIG. 29 comprises a core holder 52 provided with a plurality of hooks 53 and assembled in the ring-shaped portion of a stator core 51, and a plurality of salient poles 59. A wire is successively twined around the hooks 53 and the salient poles 59 to form coils 55 at the respective poles 59, and crossover wire portion between any two adjacent hooks 53 is adhered to the core holder 52 to constitute the core coil unit. Before installing the core coil unit on a circuit substrate 57, crossover wire portion between the two adjacent hooks 53 is firstly soldered at a point designated by 54 to each of soldering lands 58 on the circuit substrate 57, and specific parts of the wire designated by reference numeral 56, i.e., the wire between the V phase and the W phase in the shown example is cut and removed.
The stator of a rotating electric machine shown in FIG. 28, however, has the terminals 43 protruding from the core holder 42. As a result, it increases a dimension in the direction wherein the core coil unit is stacked on the circuit substrate, which is a drawback in reducing the thickness of the rotating electric machine.
Further, in accordance with the stator of the rotating electric machine shown in FIG. 29, it is necessary to peel off the covering of the wires 56 between adjacent hooks 53 after forming the coils 55 and to solder them to the soldering lands 58. In addition, the wires 56 extend above and away from the circuit substrate 57, making impossible the reflow soldering. Automatic assembly is therefore difficult.